There is a need in construction, manufacturing, and survey to accurately measure distances through non metallic materials such as those used for building construction or for structural support in large mechanical devices. This invention can be either used for static survey, dynamic measurement of bending movement or flexure during test and operation or, when used in multitude, precision dynamic localization.
Direct measurement of link flexion and/or end effector location can enable use of lighter weight construction and faster dynamics in industrial processes.